


the b a f f children

by Jelly_Jenkins



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Crack Relationships, Other, really this was done at like 2 am and i wanted to freak my friends out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Jenkins/pseuds/Jelly_Jenkins
Summary: it's just a crack ship don't worry lol





	the b a f f children

so like it started on a dark storym nite on kong studios and like paula was sitting on the couch and like she was all like "hey i wanna take a baff" and murdoc said "ok but don't fucc the bathh" and paula was like "ok" and so she fucced the bath in the ass and now ther's bath children everywhere and like everyone ded because that's angsty  
also murdoc is pissed and now paula got kicked out of kong studios and that's why paula isn't the guitarist anymore OwO i finished can i come out of the basement now and can i die now

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write actual ships but now i'm doing this so yeah


End file.
